


Even I Can Understand

by hirusen



Series: Anti's A Slut [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Anti's Good With Kids, Blow Jobs, Chase Needs a Hug, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Custody Arrangements, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Getting to Know Each Other, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Night Cleaning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playgrounds, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Spending Time Together, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Surprise Kissing, Trust Issues, Verbal Fights, Watching Someone Sleep, What Have I Done, Worried/Concerned!Anti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: Growling and glitching, Anti couldn't stand to watch him suffer like this; he has to do something.





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> New series! You can thank Anti for this one, since he suggested to me that I write stories of him with Jack and the other egos and he wanted this one to be first! Also, this is the canon Antisepticeye as well; or, as close to canon as he'll let me.

Chase didn't feel at ease with this...demon next to him. Jack, one of his closest friends besides Henrik, had to do a collab with Bob and Mark so he couldn't join him when he went to visit Stacy. They had finalized the divorce about six months ago, both doing what they could to make it easy on their children. As he was about to turn the car around the corner, his phone buzzed. "Stacy? Hey, I'm almost--what? What do you mean not today? No, we had agreed that I could see the kids today while you went shopping with your sister. No, no, I'm not but--" He sighed deeply, pulling over to the side of the road, putting the car in park. "Are you serious? No! I just wanted to take them to the park, let them run around for a little bit then maybe get a bite to eat at their favorite spot. I--" He was cut off again.

Anti glanced to him in his peripheral vision; he was tense, hand tight on the wheel, shoulders squared and locked in place. Finally, he sighed. "...Can I at least talk to them for a minute? Just a minute." He waited, hope in his eyes that she wouldn't just hang up the phone on him again. "Sweetie? Hi, honey, I don't think I'll be able to make it today; I'm sorry, but know that I love you, baby. I miss you... Heh, I will. Take care of your sister, okay? Alright, I love you. Bye." Chase huffed out a long breath, slumping against the seat.

"She change things again?" Anti asked, softly. Chase glared at him, his eyes showing his surprise at the gentle tone, but it was clear that he didn't trust him. It didn't surprise Anti; outside of Sean, none of the others he was around had any level of true trust in him. The only thing they trusted about him was his willingness to kill. "...For whatever it's worth to  ** _you_** , yes." Chase spat out under his breath, shifting gears and turning the car around, heading back to Jack's home. "Back already? What happened?" "Stacy...changed the plans. It's okay, though. She's agreed to let me have a little more time with them during the next visit." Chase explained as Jack welcomed them back into his home, his eyes on Anti for a moment longer as he lead Chase back to his room.

"...Behave. Dr. Schneeplestien is here." Anti growled; the two never got a long after Anti 'played' with Jack. "Zere you are, Jack. I--" Said man started as he came into the room, but went quiet when his eyes settled on Anti. "Anti." "Schneeplestien." Jack got worried, Anti could feel it in the base of his spine, that a fight might break out, so the demon left, going up to his room. He slowed his steps as he picked up the muted sounds of sobs coming from the bathroom. Carefully opening the door, Anti pushed it wider and saw that Chase was inside it.

His cheeks were stained with tear tracks, eyes a slight pink from the amount of crying he must have done in such a short time. Anti felt himself frown at the sight, but did nothing, leaving the door cracked to mess with Chase.

* * *

A knock on his door was the only indication that Jack was coming it. "Dinner." He handed his inner demon a plate before joining him on the bed; Anti didn't like to eat without Jack, call him weird. "You eat?" Jack nodded. "Been taking breaks and drinking water?" "Yes, Anti. Ya can stop mothering me now." Anti chuckled at the remark, but let the subject drop. "...Is Chase okay?" Jack turned to face Anti, the being toying with a piece of chicken at the moment. "What do you mean?" "You haven't noticed him behaving differently? At all?" Sean shook his head. "Why do ya ask?" Anti just shrugged.

He finished eating and handed his plate back to Jack, leaning back on the bed, hands behind his head with his legs crossed at the ankles. "...Everyone seems fine right now, Anti. I'll tell ya otherwise, yeah?" "Yeah." He said, not looking at Jack. It was getting late, Henrik already gone and Chase staying in the guest bedroom for the night. Anti waited in the dark house for it to hit midnight, slipping out of his bed and out of his room. He doesn't roam the halls at night when the doctor was here, so he gets the urge to do this a lot for nights on end before the man leaves, letting him prowl his territory again.

He checked on Jack like he always did, glad that he was able to smoothly break things off with Signe after she had grown distant. He had liked Signe and knew that she meant a lot to Jack, so he was always a little worried that Jack might breakdown one of these days. Anti sighed softly, looking at the clutter in Sean's room and stepped into his room; he started to gather the discarded clothes from the floor, leaving the pieces that were under something that would make too much noise if he moved them, and tossed them into his hamper. He then collected the empty bottles and dishes from the desk, heading downstairs to place the dishes into the sink, putting the bottles into the recycling bin. Anti went back into Jack's room, double checking that he didn't overlook something; Sean stirred then, just shifting in his sleep, and Anti smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Jacky." Anti hushed, pulling the blanket back over his shoulders, combing his fingers through his dyed hair. As he closed his door, he picked up the faint sound of sobbing coming the end of the hallway.  _Chase is in the guest room, that's right._ Silently walking towards his room, Anti could tell that the man was crying in his sleep.  _Nightmare..._ He poked his head inside the door and felt his blood run a little colder. It looked like a hurricane hit the room, clothes everywhere, a mountain of bottles littered about the room, discarded plates and silver-wear on the desk and floor.

Chase was a wreck.

Anti frowned as he saw that most of the bottles were beer bottles, some were whiskey while others were scotch, a few bottles of rum and bourbon in the clutter as well. "D-Don't...don't take them...please..." Anti froze at Chase's words, turning to look at the man. A breath escaped him as he saw his eyes were closed; he was talking in his sleep. He ignored his words for now, started to sluggishly remove the bottles out of his room; he could only take a few out at a time, since they were all glass bottles and he didn't want to wake Chase up. Anti knew from the moment he saw Brody this morning that he hasn't been able to sleep well, or even at all, for at least four days. Finally, all of the alcohol bottles were out of the room, Antisepticeye beginning to gather up the other's clothing and tossing them into the laundry basket.

"Might as well do a load..." He muttered to himself, taking the basket out of the room and downstairs; he opened the washer and put Chase's clothing in, turning off the buzzer to let Sean know that the machine was done and started it. He put the basket next to the washer and dryer, going back upstairs to remove the dirty dishes from the guest room. That, too, was slow going.  _How many days has Chase stayed with Jack? A week?_ Chase has slowly become a normal sight for Anti recently, even though Chase has his own place and usually stays with the good doctor when he doesn't want to be in his home. Pushing those thoughts away for now, Anti finished putting the dishes into the sink, once more heading back to the guest bedroom, keeping quiet as he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes on Chase.

He was whimpering now, distress clearly on his face. "No...don't...Stacy, please..." Anti felt like his heart had been squeezed, wanting so badly to reach out, but didn't. Instead, he watched the father of two as he tossed in his slumber, waiting until his face had relaxed slightly before he hovered his hand over his forehead. At last, Chase slumped against the bed, peace on his face. Without a sound, Anti got up and left the room, closing the door behind him as he went downstairs. He leaned against the kitchen wall, head falling against it as he cursed.

No one, outside of Sean, trusted Anti. Not that it wasn't his fault, with how he was first formally introduced to the fans and the other egos, all they thought of him was that he was dangerous, not to be trusted, and was eager to kill any of them. And it was true, but that was only the surface of his personality; unlike the others, Jack had took a chance with Anti and let his guard down. He realized that Anti was actually extremely concerned about him and the other egos, worrying about them when something went wrong in their lives, or if they were part of his latest appearance on Jack's channel. Of course, with Jack's last "Opening Gifts" video--the one where he opened the gifts he got from the tour he just did--Anti had showed up as glitches in the video when Jack had showed the things fans had made of  _him_. He was so shocked and excited that he couldn't help the glitches that showed, apologizing to Jack about it, but he just laughed and said that he didn't mind them.

Turning on the water after putting the drain plug in, Anti squirted some dish soap into the sink, set up the dish rack and grabbed a sponge and a hand towel. He turned off the water, putting a handful of dishes into the hot water and started to clean the dishes. He picked up Jack's door opening from the second floor, listening to him as he came downstairs. "The fans would flip if they saw this." Anti chuckled softly, putting the clean plate into the rack, picking up another one from the pile in the sink. Jack walked closer to him, coiling his arms around his waist, his cheek pressed against his shoulder, loving how his muscles moved as he cleaned. "Can't sleep?" Jack shook his head a little, pressing more of his body against Anti's.

"...Ya know, I've never asked, but why do you clean at night?" Anti grinned, turning to place a little peck to the top of Sean's head. "It gives me something to do, really. You know that I don't actually need sleep, only doing so to not freak out the others. But, at night, there's less chance of getting interrupted or having a new mess created. Plus, I loved the look on your face when I first started doing this. You thought you were going crazy, it was so fucking good!" Jack smacked Anti's stomach at that last bit, but smiled into his shoulder.

"...Worried about Chase?" Anti stiffened. "Is it because of his ex?" Anti, after a moment, hummed. "That's one reason." Jack slid away from Anti a little, standing to his right while still keeping his arms around him. "What's wrong?" "Sean..." He started, but just sighed. "Turn around and see fer yerself." Anti said and when Jack did he felt as his arms tightened around him. "...Was that all in the guest room?" Anti hummed. "Along with most of these dishes. I've got a load of his clothes in the wash; you want me to do yours?" Anti was the only one, beside Chase most days, that could keep the Irish accent out of his voice. "Sure. But...he's only been with us fer five days. He's been drinkin' that much?" "Five days? Damn, I thought it was a week."

Jack glanced up to Anti as saw just how conflicted he was right now. "I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Okay?" Anti hesitated, wanting to be the one to ask Chase himself, but knew that he wouldn't answer him if he did. "...Okay. Here." He reached up and grabbed two glasses, filling both with cold water. "One's for Chase, we didn't leave one in the bathroom." Anti explained when Jack raised a brow. "...Could you make breakfast tomorrow? I think it would be good for the others if they see you making food and then me eating. If I show that you can be trusted with cooking then we might actually have a chance to take a break from eating out or getting taking out."

"Sure. Any ideas? Something that might be good for a hangover, maybe?" "Eggs and toast, with coffee." Jack stated, the man having survived a few hangovers on his own before. Anti ran his half dry hand through Jack's hair, a warm smile on his lips, going back to the dishes after Sean place a kiss to his shoulder, his creator going back upstairs to his room first, then the room Chase was sleeping in. Anti had to put away a few batches of dishes before they were all clean, draining the sink and drying off his hands, going over to the washer and moved Chase's clothes into the dryer, starting that up before going upstairs and grabbing Jack's hamper, putting it into the washer.

As he waited for the loads to finish, he went around and cleaned the house, not using the vacuum since that would make too much noise this late a night and he really didn't want to wake up Chase. So, Anti tidied up the tables and shelves, dusting and wiping down any available surface he could get to, organizing things back into place, going to the washer and dryer when they were finished. He pulled Chase's clothes back into the basket before he tossed Jack's clothes into the dryer, starting it up as he went to the living room with the basket of clean clothing. He started pulling items out of the basket, folding them the way he's seen Chase do before, stacking them in piles of shirts, pants, underwear, and socks. Carefully stacking the piles back into the basket, Anti went back up to the guest room, opening the door slowly to see if he had woken up or not; Anti's powers over someone's mind should still have a hold of Chase's dreams until he woke up, but Anti was never sure.

Seeing his still peaceful expression, Anti felt his lips crack into a grin, silently walking into the room and softly pulling the dresser drawers open, putting away his clothes before he put the basket back in its place. As he was standing back up, Anti saw that some of the water in the glass was gone. Chase had woken up at some point, and Anti felt his heart flutter for a moment. He didn't hear him scream awake nor did he hear his door open when Jack was with him downstairs, so he was forced to wonder what woke him up. Going to stand next to his bed, Anti hovered his hand over Chase's forehead and felt that his power still lingered in the man's mind.  _He's more effected by my powers than I thought._ Normally, his powers would fade when someone wakes up, vanishing within a few minutes of that person waking.

The fact that Chase was still affected by his powers greatly concerned the demon. Anti swallowed nervously, not sure if he should risk it, giving in to his desires and leaned down. His lips pressed against Chase's forehead for a short moment, pulling away for a moment as he sat on the edge of the bed, threading his fingers into his yellow-green dyed locks before kissing the spot again, letting his forehead touch Chase's. He stayed like that for a moment, listening to Chase's slowed breathing, his steady heartbeat, feeling the warmth of his body radiate onto his. He said nothing, just kept his mis-matched eyes on him for another minute before snaking away, closing the door when he heard a faint, "Thank you..."

It was from the bed. Anti said nothing, just silently closing the door and letting the man rest.


	2. Hiding

Henrik was shocked when he came into Jack's house to find Anti in the kitchen. "Early as usual, Doc." Anti chipped, an annoyed expression on his face; the man noted that there was a little more blood leaking from his slashed throat. "Vhat are you doing 'ere, Anti?" "Cooking, what does it look like?" He said, agitation in his voice, but he turned his head slightly towards the stairs and Schneeplestien did the same. "Mornin'..." Sean yawned as he came down to the main floor, going towards the demon, wrapping his arms around his waist. Dr. Schneeplestien knew that Jack and Anti were extremely close, so this was common place for them; the sight still bothered him though.

"I already have a pot waiting for you. How did you want your eggs?" Jack moaned happily at the sound of coffee, slipping away from Anti to grab himself a mug. "Over easy, please." Anti hummed, walking over to the fridge and grabbing the carton of eggs, taking two out and cracking them on the edge of the already hot pan. The sizzling sound was accompanied by Chase joining them; he was cradling his head in his hands, his eyes being covered by his palms as he haphazardly made his way to a nearby chair. "Hey..." "Mornin' Chase." Sean greeted, his hand sliding in small circles on his back.

The Doctor kept his eyes on Anti as he stepped away from the stove, taking out a mug along with a spoon; he raised a brow as he scooped a spoonful of honey out of the tub next to the coffee pot, placing it in the mug, and pouring coffee into it a moment after. "Did you want anything in your coffee, Chase?" Anti asked, named man looking at him confused. "Um...milk." Anti nodded, walking back over to the fridge to grab the half gallon, pouring a nice amount into the mug before placing the carton onto the counter, stirring the spoon for a quick second, taking it out after he was satisfied. Anti sucked the leftover honey off the spoon--he always loved the taste of honey--and put the spoon into the sink, walking over to Chase and handed him the mug.

Chase moaned softly at the mixed taste of coffee, milk, and honey. "Thank you, Anti." Both Anti and Henrik froze at Chase's words; Anti seemed to shrug it off, but Dr. Schneeplestien was a little worried. Glancing over to Anti as he flipped the eggs, Henrik sat next to Chase, his hand coming to rest on his forearm. "Are you okay, Chase?" Brody looked at his friend, confused. "Yes?" Henrik sighed; it seemed that Chase was hungover, still not fully aware of everything he was doing. "How did ya want yer eggs, doc?" Jack asked, a little more attentive now that he has caffeine in his system. "Sunny side, zhough..." Anti glanced to the doctor over his shoulder, smirking.

"Coming up." He stated, plating Sean's eggs before cracking open two more. He went to the bread box as the eggs began to cook, pulling out two pieces each of white and wheat bread. He popped the white bread into the toaster, moving to grab a small bowl. Henrik watched as the demon cracked four eggs into the bowl, taking out a fork and mixing them together. Sean was leaning against the counter, a smile in his eyes as he watched Anti cook; Dr. Schneeplestien had to admit that it was fascinating watching Jack's inner demon cook, memorizing even. Not long after the toaster pop did Anti plate the second batch of eggs, taking the bowl that had the four mixed eggs and pouring half of the mix into the pan. As they cooked, Anti carefully broke the layer of eggs into smaller pieces with the spatula; he was making scrambled eggs for either himself or Chase.

Anti had already put the wheat slices into the toaster when he plated the scrambled eggs, pouring the rest of the mix into the pan then moving over to the fridge once more. He put the milk back as he pulled out a small tub of butter and a jar of jam, placing them next to the plates as he made another batch of scrambled eggs. Once the last batch was plated and the toast was ready, Anti grabbed a butter knife and removed the lid from the butter; he spread some of it onto three of the four pieces of toast, which had Henrik raising a brow. He placed the lone buttered one on his plate, scraping honey over a piece of wheat and placing it on one plate; the other wheat toast he coated with the strawberry jam and put on the other plate, leaving the last white piece of toast to be Jack's.

Anti felt that Sean wanted something a little sweeter than honey so he reached up and took out the little container of nutella, spreading that onto his toast. Everyone moved to the dining table as Anti took two of the plates; Henrik wasn't too sure how close he should be letting Anti get to Chase right now--he wasn't use to him behaving like this--so he took a seat next to the man, Sean naturally taking the head of the table. Anti placed both Henrik's and Chase's plates in front of them, ducking back into the kitchen to grab his and his creator's plates. Anti chose to sit across the table from Chase, sensing that trying to push his luck with Henrik right now wouldn't be the best idea. "Thanks, Anti." Jack hummed as he grabbed his fork-- _when the hell did those get there?_ Henrik thought--and dug in.

A sense of pride washed over Anti as crystal enjoyment washed over Sean's face. After it was shown to the others that Anti hadn't managed to do something to their food, they started to eat. It was pretty quiet at the table as they ate, not that any of them minded truthfully; it was an odd, peaceful silence, one neither Chase nor Henrik was use to when Anti was with them. Halfway through their meal, everyone at the table jumped as Chase's phone went off; Anti noticed the pained grimace that crossed his face at the noise.  _I'm gonna have to turn that down when he get's back._ He noted as Chase excused himself from the group, ducking around the corner to answer the call.

After a few minutes passed, the entire group pausing in their meal as an eagerly tense anticipation washed over them, Chase reappeared, a mix of confusion and hope on his features. "Who was that?" Sean asked, glancing over to Anti as his eyes flickered black for a moment--it was too quick for the others to notice. "Stacy. She told me I could see the kids a bit early." "Vhen?" Henrik asked. "Around noon." Anti used his powers to peak at the time from Chase's phone; it was already a little past ten. "Did ya want one of us ta join ya?" The group smiled at Jack as his accent got thick again; it tended to waver now and then. "Well, yeah, but..."

"I could come with you." Anti's statement had all eyes settling on him. "And who says zhat he vant's your company?" Henrik threaten, but Anti just rolled his eyes. "Jack still has to finish editing today's videos and record tomorrow's videos;  **you** have to get to the hospital since you work today; Marvin is busy with a show, and Jackieboy Man is still helping Signe move into her new place. I'm the only one available right now." Dr. Schneeplestien growled under his breath, his hand curling into a tight fist. Anti wasn't wrong about any of that, but he still didn't like the idea of this  ** _demon_** alone with Chase or his children; he wasn't behaving like they were use to, and even if he was, Henrik still wouldn't approve.

"Tell you what: you let me go with him, and I'll let you patch up my neck." The others froze. Anti never let anyone treat the permanent slash on his throat, even when he could tag along for shopping trips or anything among the public, he always covered the cut himself. "...You swear?" "I swear. I'll even let you pick the choker." Henrik's cheeks splashed pink for a moment before he settled himself. "...Fine. Zhis time." Anti's soft smile was throwing Chase and the doctor for a loop; Sean was the only one unfazed by the demon's actions. "When did you want to leave?" "After...after we finish eating." Chase was still stunned by that grin of Anti's; he's never seen him seem so...gentle before.

They finish their breakfast before they were half way to 11 o'clock, Anti following Schneeplestien to the upstairs bathroom. "Chase?" Sean spoke, drawing the man from his thoughts. "Can I ask...why you've been drinking so much?" "What? What are you talking about, Jack?" Said man sighed, taking the seat Henrik was in and turned Chase's chair to face him. "I'm not stupid, Chase. All those bottles you had in the guest room? They're right around the corner; the recycling bin is overflowing. What's makin' ya drink so much?" Chase darted his eyes away from his friend, going tight lipped at the question. Sean placed a tender hand on his cheek, turning his head so he could see his eyes. "You know ya can talk ta me 'bout anything, right? I won't judge you, Chase."

"I..." He started, eyes welling up a little bit, but he bit them back, shaking his head. "It's nothing, Jack. I think I just went on a bit of a binge; I'm okay." His smile was fake, Jack knew it, but he also knew that he wasn't going to get any more out of the father. "Alright. Just...don't try to fight something alone, okay? We're all here fer ya, Chase." Brody dropped his eyes again, a little smile on his lips before it faded; Jack patted his shoulder a few times before heading up towards his room.

Anti sat on the edge of the bathtub as Henrik slowly swiped the alcoholic swab over the large gash in his throat. He was trying so hard to not hiss at the sting. "...Vhy are you so worried about Chase, Anti?" "Why do you want to know? Afraid that I'd hurt him?" He said, a toying playfulness in his voice, and that got the swab dug a little deeper into his throat. "Yes, I am." Anti sighed lightly; if he told Henrik the truth, would he even believe him? "I...was in his room last night and saw that there was a near mountain of empty beer bottles inside." "Why the hell were--" "Doc, he's only been with us for five days." Anti cut in and Schneeplestien stilled. "You're serious?" "Deadly." Henrik chewed on Anti's words for a moment, since he wasn't sure if he was being toyed with or not. "The bottles are in the bin, if you want to check yourself."

"So, you're worried zhat he might be developing alcoholism?" "Or that it's getting worse, yeah." Henrik pulled the roll of medical gauze out of the first aid, starting to wrap it around Anti's throat just enough to cover the wound and hold itself in place. "You think he already 'as an alcohol problem?" "Come on, Doc. I know you're not stupid; you've seen how Stacy treats him. When we came back the other night, I found in here, crying. He's clearly not happy with the state of things right now, Henrik." The doctor frowned. "Zhat is concerning." Anti watched the emotions playing in the man's eyes; he was glad that Henrik was always so caring of and for Chase.

Henrik sighed. "I thought he vas doing well after the divorce." "I think he was, but clearly something changed that." Henrik felt so strange, talking about this with Anti, yet he also felt like this was a normal thing for him to do. "Here." Henrik handed Anti a black choker out the collection the being had and Anti clicked in into place. "Heh, can't even tell I have gauze on." The choker covered the tape entirely making him look like a human. Focusing on his eyes in the mirror, Dr. Schneeplestien witnessed as Anti's mis-matched eyes morphed to become just like Sean's, just a tone darker. "Thanks, doc." Anti thanked, placing a hand on the man's shoulder before he headed out of the room, pausing when Henrik snared his wrist. "If..." Anti turned to face him. "If you notice anything that might have made Chase change his behavior...please let me or Sean know, Anti." "Of course."

Henrik was in shock at Anti's almost eager agreement to keep an eye on Chase that he loosened his grip enough for the demon to slip away. "Jacky! What's up, baby?" Anti flirted as Sean pulled him into his room by his belt loops, but dropped the humor when he saw the look in his master's eyes. "Chase dodged the question when I asked him." Anti grimaced. "And he normally tells you and Henrik everything." "Ya talk ta him?" Anti nodded, leaning against the wall by the door. "He's worried that Chase might be developing a bad case of alcoholism when I told him about the amount of bottles I found. He's asked me to keep an eye on him, maybe figure out what's changing his behavior." Jack hummed. "Sounds good. I'm even wondering that myself; he seemed to be okay after he and Stacy finalized the divorce." "Stacy treats him like trash half the time, Jack."

Sean cocked a brow at his inner demon. "Ya think she might be causing some of the drinkin'?" "Or is the cause of it." Anti growled deeply, hands already curled into tight fists. "Calm down, Anti." Jack hushed, the being was glitching like a strobe, his emotions going wild. Anti forced himself to take a slow breath, reining back control over his form. "Jack, he was having a nightmare, begging Stacy not to take I assume his kids away from him; I used my powers to end the nightmare so he could sleep. He. Woke. Up. And my powers  **still** had a hold over him!" He exclaimed, trying not to yell. Sean paled a little at the news. "There is something in his life that his ruining him and I'm not about to sit idly-by while it does!"

Sean pulled Anti into his arms, tucking his head under his chin, murmuring soft noises to him; he didn't even realize that he was shaking so badly until his creator held him. Anti gripped Jack's shirt strongly, burying his face into familiar flesh. "I don't want to loose him..." Anti was all too aware that all the egos had the ability to kill themselves, seeing as **he** was the only one besides Jack that could eliminate them for good; he also knows that when Chase first attempted suicide, Henrik was devastated for a whole three months, constantly clinging to Brody's side. If Jack and the doctor didn't recover him when they did, Chase  _would_ have died.

"We won't, Anti." The demon glanced up to Sean from under his lashes. "And I know ya won't let him hurt himself again. Not if you can stop it." Anti nodded, letting Jack cradle and hold him for a moment longer. "I should go, don't want Chase to miss spending time with his kids." Jack cupped his cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. "Love you, Anti." "I love you too, Sean." Anti kissed Jack's forehead before swiveling on his heel and heading downstairs. What he saw as he strode into the living room broke his heart: Chase had his head cradled between his hands, his eyes were hallow and void of all emotion except for a numb emptiness. "You feeling well enough to drive?" Chase jumped at the sound of Anti's voice, quickly plastering a mask over his face to hide the depression he was drowning in. "Maybe you should; my head's killing me." Anti chuckled softly, soundlessly taking the car keys off the table and waited for Chase by the front door.

"You'll feel better soon, promise." Chase laughed softly as they walked to his car. "You know what's strange?" Anti glanced to him as he unlocked the car. "I actually believe you."


	3. Temporary Relief

Chase couldn't keep his eyes off Anti as he drove to Stacy's home to pick up his kids. He had turned on the radio as soon as they pulled away from Jack's house, keeping it low enough to be heard, but not loud enough that it would make Chase's throbbing headache any worse. He seemed...softer than he usually was, and it both un-nerved and soothed him. "...Why are you eager to come with me?" Anti raised his brows at the question, smirking playfully as he turned to look at him. "Wouldn't you just love to know?" Chase rolled his eyes, finally turning to gaze out of the passenger side window.

"You know," Anti started, drawing Brody's attention, "you can't keep things hidden from me. You've been drinking to excess lately, most likely coping with your situation. Something sitting wrong with you about the divorce?" Chase growled under his breath. "Stay the fuck out of my head, filthy  **demon**." "So I _am_ right." Chase's eyes widen, realizing that he had just been manipulated to admitting that something was wrong. Chase growled, arm coiling back to punch Anti when he raised his own. "I was wanting to know because Henrik and Sean were worried about you. Asked me if I could find out since you aren't really talking to them." Brody gasped softly. He would have guessed that Jack would trust Anti enough to ask that, but Scheeplestien? There was no way.

"...Look, I know you don't trust me--hell, only Jack truly has faith in me--but if you need someone to vent to, I'll listen." "So you can what? Blackmail me?" Anti chuckled under his breath. "While that does sound like fun, no." "...What?" Chase asked after a moment of silence. "You won't believe me, but what I'm about to tell you is the truth: I care, deeply, for  _all_ of you. I would never intentionally hurt any of you; in fact, I constantly worry about you all." Anti turned to lock his eyes with Chase's. "I'm not the easiest guy to trust, I get that. But if you tell or show me that you have, even the tiniest sliver of faith in me, there's nothing I won't do for you."

Chase was so torn. He didn't want to believe Anti's words, fearing that he's just messing with him, but the burning sincerity in his eyes made him feel like his words were the truth. Anti put the car into park and Chase snapped his head to the right, a smile cracking his face as he quickly got out of the car. "Daddy!" "Hey!" He shouted as he crouched down, arms spread wide as two young girls raced up to rush into his waiting embrace. "Oh, how have you two been?" "Good. Is uncle Jack in the car?" Anti saw Chase panic a little, so he quickly took out the plugs of his ears (it was the only to tell the two apart most days) and got out of the car.

"Ciara! Luna! How have ya two been?" "Yay! Uncle Jack!" Luna, the younger of the two girls, shouted as she bounced over to Anti, Chase shocked as Anti caught her mid-air, spinning her around for a moment before holding her in his arms. His smile was bright and warm as he walked over to Chase and Ciara; Stacy was standing in the doorway, her expression cheerful, but Anti saw that her eyes held rage. "You two be good for Chase, okay?" "Okay!" Both girls said as Anti put Luna down on her feet, letting her take Chase's hand as he took them to the car, getting them hooked in.

Anti walked up the steps to Stacy. "Ya been well?" "I guess. Things been fine with you?" Anti hummed, studying Stacy hard. "...So, ya okay with how the divorce settled?" She scoffed. "Sure." "What's the matter?" She rolled her eyes. "Chase! I'll be right back!" Anti called and the named man raised a brow. "Why?" "Need ta use the can! Sorry!" Chase just smiled and waved him off. "Sorry. Where's the bathroom?" "Upstairs, third door on the left." "Thanks." Anti spoke as he scooted past her, going upstairs, but then using his powers to make it sound like he was going to the bathroom; instead, he went into Stacy's room and picked through her files. "There you are..." He said as he instantly printed out a copy of the divorce papers, erasing that he found them in her records, and came back downstairs.

"Ready?" "Yeah." Stacy tapped Anti's shoulder as he started to leave her reach. "I need the girls home by 4." "No problem." Anti warmly told her, getting into the driver side of the car and pulled away.

* * *

Anti watched from inside the car as Chase chased his daughters, his whole face lit-up like the fourth of July as he finally got time to spend with his children. The demon couldn't help but grin as well; he hadn't seen Chase this happy in a long time, so it was nice to see. "Actually..." He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone, opening up the camera app and hitting record. He filmed as Chase scooped up Ciara, spinning her around before catching Luna and spinning her as well, placing them back down before getting playfully tackled by his girls, letting himself get knocked to the ground.

"A peaceful moment in the life of Chase Brody." Anti narrated, recording the trio for a few minutes longer before stopping the video. He went to his messenger app and brought up the group chat.  _'A little smile for all.'_ He headed before attaching the video and sending it. He had messed with Chase's phone at breakfast, not only lowering the volume on his phone, but making any messages from him delayed until they got back to Jack's house. Pocketing his phone again, Anti pulled out the copy of Chase's divorce papers, reading them over.

When he got to the child custody agreement, he bit down his growls, forced to control his powers as he re-read the section. "That bitch..." Anti whispered, shoving the papers back into his jacket. He glanced at the time and felt his heart drop; if he wanted both the kids and Stacy to believe that he was actually Jack, he needed to do what he was about to. Chase turned toward the car as Anti honked the horn twice, his grin slipping a little; he was tapping his wrist, letting him know that it was time for his daughters to go back home. "Come on, girls. Time to go home." Ciara and Luna whined, but took Chase's hands, walking with him back to the car. Anti helped get Luna hooked in and saw the tears rimming her eyes.

"What's wrong, Luna?" "I don't want daddy to leave..." "Oh baby..." Chase hushed as he wiped away her tears as they fell, seeing that Ciara was crying as well, just silently. "It's gonna be alright. You'll see." "B-but mommy didn't want you to see us! I-It's not fair!" Luna cried and Anti felt his heart breaking; he couldn't leave Chase's girls like this. An idea hit him then. "Hang on, I'll be right back." He told Chase has he got out of the car, popping the trunk before he did. "Ah! There they are." Anti grabbed two items out of the trunk, shut it, and was back in the car. "Ciara, Luna, can ya two please close yer eyes?" Anti asked softly, waiting until the girls nodded and did so before he moved his arms; Chase laughed breathlessly at the items Anti was putting in his daughters laps. "Ok. Open yer eyes."

They did slowly and a squeak of glee escaped both of them. "Sam!" They each had a little Sam plushie, hugging them tightly. "Yer father wanted ta wait until both of yer birthdays before givin' ya those, but I think we can both agree that now is a good time fer you to 'ave 'em." Anti said with a wink, getting a grin from Chase. "Yep. Happy early birthday, girls." They giggled happily. "Thank you, daddy!" Both men chuckled at the joy on their faces, Anti pulled out a pack of tissues out of the glove department, taking one out and wiping both girls' face. "Come on. Time fer us ta go home."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me spend time with them, Stacy." "Sure. And thanks, Jack, for getting them back home on time." Anti gave her a fake warm grin. "Of course." Stacy ushered Chase's kids inside, but Ciara rushed back outside, hugging Anti's waist. "You be good for daddy, uncle Jack!" Anti laughed brightly, placing his hands on her back and pressed her a little closer. "I will, Ciara. I promise." Anti had a hand cupping her cheek as she looked up at him, her whole face glowing with happiness. She went back inside, following Luna upstairs to their room; Stacy was shaking her head. "Those girls..."

"Are we still good for next time?" "I'll call you if not." Stacy's reply was short, waving goodbye to the two men before shutting the door. "...You handled that well." Chase said as they got back into the car, Anti putting his plugs back in. "Hm? Oh, yeah, well I didn't want to chance Stacy cancelling your visit if she knew it was me. Besides, you made it clear that you didn't want me near your kids." Chase looked away, almost ashamed by the cold truth of the statement. "You really do have two beautiful girls, Chase. You're a lucky man."

Brody chuckled tenderly at the compliment. "Let's go home..." He said after a moment of strange comfort, not sure what he was feeling at the moment. Anti started up the car and pulled away from the sidewalk, turning the car around and heading back to Jack's home. "We're back!" Anti called, letting Sean know that he wasn't alone in the house anymore. "Hey! How'd it go?" Jack asked as he appeared at the top of the stairs; Anti saw the look in his eyes though, knowing that he saw the video he had sent earlier. "Good, shockingly. Anyway, I'm a bit tired so I'm gonna lay down for a bit. Wake me when dinner's ready?" Sean smiled and nodded, staying put as Chase went upstairs, his eyes following Anti as he shadowed Chase.

Chase tossed his shirt off when his phone buzzed. Checking it, he saw that Anti had sent something in the group chat. "A little smile for all? The hell?" He played the video and felt as his heart warmed; it was him and his girls in the park playing.  _"A peaceful moment in the life of Chase Brody."_ He heard Anti say, a grin spreading his lips at his words. "...I know you're there, Anti." Anti slid into his room then, fully closing the door behind him. "...I didn't overstep, did I?" Chase took a step forward. "No. I..." He sighed, unsure of how to say what he wanted to. "Thank you." Anti's face cracked into a grin, but not that cunning playful one he's known for; it was genuine, full of warmth and joy.

Anti was curious on what Chase was going to do when he took another step towards him, but had to control his powers again from the shock that washed over him. Chase was hugging him, tightly too, his face buried into the fabric of Anti's shirt. Chase felt as Anti tensed up, scared that he just ruined the only kind memory he's ever shared with Anti, but that vanished as Anti returned his embrace. "...I can stay with you until you fall asleep, if you'd like." Chase pulled away slightly, his eyes showing how lost he was by his words. "Chase...I know you've been having nightmares; I have the ability to keep those away."

The explanation was followed by a question. "Were you in my room last night?" "Yes." The quick response caught Chase off guard. "Chase, I have no reason to lie to you; no when you're so vulnerable right now." Brody got a step closer to Anti, his eyes flickering all over his face. "So...if I wanted to do something to you...or with you, right now, you'd let me?" "Depending on what it was, yes." Chase licked his lips; Anti saw his ocean eyes kept flashing between his own eyes and his lips. "And if I got like this again?" "I'd let you do whatever you wanted to with me." Anti was listening to Chase's heartbeat as he felt his breathing pick up; his heart was beating just as fast.

Flashing forward as the tension had built around them, Chase connected his lips with Anti's. He didn't add any pressure to it, but he wanted to see if Anti would do anything. He responded with the same amount of effort, but he held Chase's eyes as he did; there was something animal in that look that sparked both fear and something else inside his gut. Chase pulled away after a moment, gripping Anti's wrist and moved for his bed. Anti toed his shoes off with Chase as he climbed into his bed, sitting upright as he waited for the demon to lay down. Anti had his right arm raised, curling it around Chase's back as he settled against his side. Chase picked up Anti's heartbeat, feeling himself slipping into a trance of slumber.

Once Chase was deep in sleep (falling asleep quickly since Anti made him) Anti pushed into the man's mind and kept his mind away from anything that could cause a nightmare. Jack, getting concerned since he hadn't joined him in his room, poked his head in. Anti simply raised a finger to his lips and Sean smiled, closing the door again after he held up a 7 with his fingers; most likely when he'd be back to get Chase up. Anti nodded his head and let his eyes drift to the man sleeping against his form. "I'll be with you when you wake, Chase. Rest well, until then." Chase nuzzled his body just a little bit tighter against the demon and Anti grinned.


	4. Crossfire

Chase felt someone's hand moving his shoulder, stirring awake to find that his head was resting against someone's chest and jerked up. "Whoa! Easy, you're alright." Anti hushed, touching his cheek to try and calm him. "Anti? Umngh...What time is it?" "Just a little before 7. Jack should be finishing up with dinner right about now, so I wanted to wake you up." Chase laughed sleepily, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as best as he could, stretching his arms and torso. "Are you going to join us?" Anti shook his head. "Not tonight, Henrik's here and I think I pushed my luck with him enough this morning."

Chase gripped the bottom of Anti's shirt, his eyes falling onto his hands. "Hey, look at me, Chase." Brody did so after the demon's hand cupped his cheek. "I won't be gone long, okay?" "...Okay." Anti felt something wrong stirring deep within Chase's mind, and judging by how it seeped into Chase's thoughts, he didn't like whatever the hell it was. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat." Anti spoke, tugging his shoes back on and waiting for Chase to follow him.

Henrik glanced to the stairs and felt his eyes go wide as he saw Chase's arm looped around Anti's as they descended. "Hello, Henrik." Chase yawned, letting go of Anti's arm and sitting down at the table. "There ya 're, Chase! Thank you, Anti." Sean spoke as he walked over to the table, two plates in hand; he put down Chase's plate and planted a kiss to the man's forehead, causing Brody to smile like a child. "Anti, can ve talk?" Henrik said, tone icy and Jack kept his eyes on the duo. Anti simply nodded to his master, focusing his attention on the doctor. "Sure. Let's go somewhere private."

* * *

Anti growled as Henrik shoved him against the wall, a syringe filled with a powerful sedative poised to sink into his vein. "What did you do to him?!" Anti loved how Schneeplestien's German accent vanished the second he was enraged. "I did nothing, Doc." "Lies!" Anti laughed darkly. "Oh? How so?" "I know Chase well; he doesn't cling to someone's arm unless they did something to him!" "Good or bad, huh? Boy, is he clingy." Henrik growled, pressing the needle against Anti's skin, drawing his attention to it; he hated the fact that the doctor found the correct level of sedative to actually sedate him.

Glitching slightly, Anti kept his eyes on Henrik's, reading the emotions in his eyes. "What do you think I did, doc?" He calmly asked, wanting to know what he believed happened. "Since he appeared to have just woke up, you did something to get him to sleep. But what you did, exactly, is the problem." "Heh. What? You think I fucked him to help him sleep?" Henrik bared his teeth at the demon, his eyes narrowing. "You didn't, did you?" "No." Anti flatly stated and the man paused. "...Lower your guard for a moment, Henrik." "Vhat?" He was clearly calmer.

"Lower your guard for a moment and I'll show you what I did." "If this is a trick--" "I'll let you do whatever you want to me if I did." Anti's words were the switch Henrik needed and he dropped his guard; Anti pushed into the man's mind the moment he sensed that he could, pushing away anything that could cause Henrik to have nightmares later tonight, then withdrew. "...I see." "I think he's been drinking because something's wrong with how Stacy is handling the child custody agreement; he's been having nightmares of her taking away his kids from him for good. He's drinking to cope." Anti explained as Henrik removed his arm from across his shoulders, letting the syringe slip off his skin a second later.

"Have you told Jack yet?" "No. I will, though. He needs to know." The doctor nodded in agreement, feeling as his anger spilled out of his body. Anti was glitching, unsuccessfully trying to gain control over his powers at the moment. "...Jack mentioned that you tend to glitch vhen you're concerned about somezhing." "It's Chase. I...felt something dark within his mind. I don't know what it was, but I  **don't** like it." And it was never good when the  _demon_ didn't like something. "...Should we keep a closer eye on Chase?" "I think that would be best."

Henrik still wasn't use to Anti being so protective of Chase; he knows he behaves like this when it comes to Sean, but Chase? It was still tossing him for a loop. "Come on, we shouldn't stay away from them for too long." Schneeplestien silently followed Anti as he went back to Chase and Jack.

* * *

"Everything alright?" Jack asked as Henrik sat down at the table, patting Chase on the shoulder before joining in on their meal. "Yeah. Just a misunderstanding." Chase casted his eyes onto Anti, seeing deep within them that he desperately didn't want him to leave. Anti grinned tenderly to the man, walking over and leaned down. He kissed his cheek, pressing his forehead to the side of Chase's head. "I'll be back soon." He moved over to Jack then, kissing his cheek as well before taking his black jacket off the coat-rack and tossed it on; he took his set of house keys and left the home.

Chase kept his eyes on the front door for a while, jumping when Jack's hand touched him. "He's just thinking too much. Happens when he gets worried." "About what?" Chase asked and the other two men locked their gazes for a split second, Jack shrugging. "Who knows?" Brody huffed a breath, going back to his food as Henrik and Sean exchanged a worried look. They finished dinner in silence, an odd air around Chase has he sighed again, curling up on the couch and flicked through random channels on the TV, stopping when he found something that he appeared to watch.

"Jack, a moment?" Henrik whispered and the man motioned to the kitchen with his chin. "What's up?" He asked when they were out of ear-shot. "Anti thinks that Chase had been drinking to cope with the divorce. It seems that Stacy is handling the child custody agreement a bit differently than Chase." Sean frowned. "That's not good." The doctor shook his head. "He mentioned that he felt something dark within Chase's mind; suggested that we keep a closer eye on him." "Alright." Jack glanced to the clock. "When do you have to leave for work? I know you work a double tonight." "Around 11; graveyard shift." Jack hummed as he suggested that they keep Chase company as he watched TV.

After about four hours of watching mindless shows, Chase yawned again. "Still tired?" "Hm-mm. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to turn in a little early." Sean smiled warmly to the father of two, rubbing a few circles into the small of his back. "I'll let Anti know you went to bed early when he gets back." Chase flashed a quick smile at the news, excusing himself and heading back upstairs. Henrik went to the dining table with some paperwork and Jack chose to get his laptop, watching some YouTube videos to kill time until Anti got back.

When Chase closed the door, he felt as his body got heavy. He dragged his feet as he made his way to the bed.  _You stupid piece of shit! You can't hold a steady job and you're certainly not earning enough on your channel to pay the bills!_ Stacy's words echoed in his head. She was right: he was worthless, pathetic, unworthy of being with his daughters. He was a failure as a man and a father; he couldn't support his family like he should've been able to.  _You're lucky that the judge decided against me having sole custody of the girls. But don't you dare expect much from me when you come to get them._ He reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and pulled out the flip-blade; he opened it, turning to knife in his fingers slowly.

He felt at peace as he finally came to a decision. Stacy was completely right, he was a total failure and had no right to be raising his girls. He glanced to his arms and felt a warm comfort at the idea that came into his mind; he was sad that Anti would be the one to find his body, he's been so sweet to him the last few days, but he didn't want anyone else to find him either; Anti wanted to kill them if he couldn't control them, so he felt like he was helping out Anti by doing this. He was just a bother and an annoyance to everyone in his life; this would make things easier on them all.

* * *

He didn't even have a foot in the door when Anti felt that the air around Jack's house was wrong. "Please don't let it be what I think..." He hushed to himself as he fished out his keys and unlocked the front door. "Oh, Anti! There ya 're." "Where's Chase?" "He was still feeling tired so he went to bed early."

Anti glitched like a shattered computer screen.

"Anti?" He didn't respond as he tossed his keys onto the stand next to the door, quickly heading upstairs and toward the guest room. "Is he okay?" "I don't know; he was glitching so badly." Anti heard them talk as he kept his eyes locked on the closed door he b-lined for, using his powers to unlock it and push it open. He saw a body on the ground and sprinted the rest of the way into the room. "No...no!" Anti fled the room.

"Henrik!" He shouted and the duo on the first floor snapped their heads towards the second floor. Anti skidded to a stop, his face pale. "Hurry! It's Chase!" "Vhat? Anti wh--" "He slit his wrists!" Anti shouted and both men rushed for the stairs, the demon already heading back to the guest room. Anti cradled Chase's head in his lap as Henrik and Jack entered the room, seeing exactly what Anti did: Chase's wrists were cut open with the knife that rested on floor next to him, draining his blood at an alarming rate since he went down the length of the vein and not across it.

"I need something to tie around his arms!" Henrik barked and Anti yanked Sean down to the floor by his arm, forcing him to cradle Chase's head as he jumped over the doctor to get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Anti slid back into the room, nearly colliding with Schneeplestien as he took the kit and removed the rubber tubing from it. "Above the cuts." He ordered as he cut two large pieces off, handing one of them to Anti and he quickly did as he was told. Chase opened his eyes then, letting them fall onto Anti. "You're here..." "Chase! Sh, sh. Save your strength, beautiful, save your strength." Anti hushed as he threaded his slender fingers through the man's hair.

"Anti...I..." "Sh, sh. It's okay. You're gonna be okay." Anti whispered as he kept stroking Chase's hair, cupping his cheek now and then to stroke his thumb against the skin. He wore a fragile smile, so afraid that he'd lose Chase. "Shit, does anyone have a phone?" Henrik didn't have his pager on him, and no one had phone on their person. Anti flicked open his spare hand and they all heard a ringing sound come from the crackling air above his palm.  _"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"_ "This is Doctor Henrik Schneeplestien, I need an ambulance immediately!" The woman clearly knew the man as she asked,  _"Henrik, what's going on? Shouldn't you be on the way to the hospital?"_ "I will be with my newest patient; he tried to commit suicide and he slit his wrists." She asked for the address and Dr. Schneeplestien gave it to her.  _"Ten minutes out, Doctor. Godspeed."_ She hung up then and Anti lowered his hand.

"Anti..." Chase spoke again, gaining everyone's attention. "Sh, Chase. Don't talk." "But--" Anti leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, quieting him. "Please, for me, keep quiet." Chase, after a dreadfully long moment, nodded his head and Anti pressed his forehead to Brody's. It was the longest ten minutes ever, but the ambulance finally arrived, Anti using his abilities to get the door open for the paramedics and forced himself to stay out of the way. He watched as they carried Chase out of the house in a stretcher, Henrik following them out with Jack only a stride behind. They gathered quickly in the ambulance, Anti just stood in the doorway and watched as it sped off.

He felt numb as he stared out to where the medical vehicle was mere moments ago, all too aware of the blood staining his hands and shirt.


	5. Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as an warning, this chapter is focused solely around Anti and it's going to get very unpleasant quickly. This is the only time (hopefully) in this story where Anti's full nature and personality show; this side of him is the entire reason the other egos are so uncomfortable around him.
> 
> Again, this chapter is gonna get really bad really fast. You've been warned.

He couldn't control himself as he carefully closed the front door behind him, glitching like a broken mirror. He slowly walked over to all the things that Jack and the other egos cared for and putting them into Sean's bedroom, shutting the door once he was done and used what little reign over his abilities to shield the room from all of his powers, extending it to the shell of the home and placing a sound barrier around the home so the neighbors didn't call the police. He placed himself dead center of the home, using the last of his control to protect the electronics, art, music, and films throughout the house from getting destroyed.

Anti screamed.

As his form glitched more and more, he felt as his canines lengthened into fangs, his wings snapping free from his back and spreading wide, his eyes clouded black and he let out a noise that wasn't human nor animal. He felt as his body moved on its own, shattering the kitchen table into splinters with a slam of his fist, the couch was snapped in half by a mere kick.

The demon felt as his wings whipped up a storm within the home, tossing paintings and fanart off the walls, knocking down a few shelves and bookcases. He crumbled down onto the ground, his fingers digging into the floor and he ripped them to his sides, tearing long gashes into the ground.

He shoved his body to the side, slamming into the wall and creating a hole the size of his body in it. He pivoted on his heel, his wings slashing recklessly into the walls and the coffee table, cutting through it like nothing. His footfall made dents in the floor as he whipped upstairs, the handrail getting new groves the size of his fingers as they followed up the wood.

He went into his own bedroom, tossing anything his hands touched against the walls, floor, and windows. Anti's wings pierced his bedding and he spread his wings to their full length, turning his bed into confetti. He snapped around the door frame of his room, bending the frame and wall around it to fit his hand as he rushed for the bathroom.

With a growl, his fist flew into the mirror, shattering it to pieces, ignoring the shards of glass that burrowed deep into his skin. He smashed his curled fists down onto the sink, feeling as it cracked and splintered from the force. His wings cracked back, destroying the cub-board and fracturing the tile of the shower wall.

As he got to the room Chase was in, he felt as all the rage drained out of him. He sank to the ground, the shields he placed within and over Sean's home sunk back into him, reversing all the damage and destruction he had wreaked.

His eyes went back to normal, but his wings nor fangs didn't vanish; in fact, his wing slumped against himself and the floor, wrapping around his form after a moment as he curled into a ball. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and didn't bother to hold them in. He openly wept as his body shook. He couldn't protect Chase, couldn't stop him from hurting himself again. He should have stayed, he  _knew_ Chase wanted him to stay, but he left anyway.

"I-I'm...I'm sorry, Chase. I'm so sorry..!" He said to the empty room, sensing the echos of all of Brody's emotions before he tried to kill himself. "You don't know how I really feel about you...I'm so scared of how you'll react if you do. Chase, Sean can't lose you; the community loves you too much. I...can't lose you, Chase..." Anti's breath was shaky, desperately trying to pull back his powers.

"If... I-If only you a-and the other egos und-understood just how much I-I love you all...maybe...maybe you'd trust me just a little..." He was calming down, his abilities coming back under his power; his fangs slowly disappeared as his wings withdrew back into his form.

Anti took slow, deep breaths, concentrating on his heartbeat as it slowed. He stood up, his eyes set. "I will make sure Stacy doesn't steal your daughters away from you, Chase. And I  **will** see you smiling happily again, no matter how long it takes." Anti remembers how Chase was when Jack first introduced him to the 'family'. He was a little shy, but was always ready with a bright smile; one that you had to be blind to miss the sheer joy he had. Anti felt, when they had finally met face to face, that he should protect this ray of sunshine as equally as he does Sean; he didn't want the others to miss out on his beautiful smile.

Taking one last steadying huff of air, Anti twisted on his heel and made his way towards the kitchen to get the cleaning supplies; he didn't want anyone to easily remember what had transpired in Chase's room.


	6. Isolated

Anti's arms coiled tightly around Sean's body when he found him in his bedroom, his cheeks still stained from his tears. "Sh, sh. It's alright, Anti." "Is he okay? He's alright, right?" Jack combed his fingers through Anti's dark green hair, his eyes soft as he wiped away the fresh tears falling down the demon's cheeks. "Why don't you see fer yerself, Anti?" Sean felt his heart twist at the fear shining in the other's mis-matched eyes. "I-I don't...I mean, I..." Anti jumped at the soft knock on his door. "It's open." Jack called, feeling as Anti curled closer to his body as the door slowly opened.

It was Henrik. "Anti? Can you please came vith me?" A long moment passed before he nodded his head, sluggishly un-looping his arms from his creator and walking over to Henrik. Henrik could see now what had concern in Sean's eyes when he entered the demon's room, placing a tender hand on the small of his back. "He's...gonna be fine, right?" Anti turned his head to Schneeplestien, fighting hard against the fear and tears wanting to break out again. "We'll have to vait and see, Anti." He wanted to comfort the being, he really did, but there was nothing he knew for certain with Chase right now. Guiding him down the hall to Chase's room, the doctor felt as Anti's muscles tensed, so clearly afraid that he's going to find Chase on the floor, bleeding out.

"Chase? May I come in?" Henrik called as he rapped his knuckles against the wood, getting a faint yes from inside. As it creaked open, Anti held his breath; fully opened now, he casted his eyes inside of the dimly lit room. To find Chase, curled up under his sheets, alive and well. He still wore the medical band on his wrist, having just got released from the hospital mere hours ago. Brody glanced up when he didn't hear Henrik move into his room and his eyes went wide. "...Anti?" "You're okay..." He said softly, his eyes clouded with tears. "You're alright!" He sprung into his room then, landing on his bed and pulled him into his arms. "Oh, by the gods, I'm glad you're okay! What the hell were you thinking, Chase?" Anti asked, cupping the man's face in his hands.

"I-I...I just..." Anti cleaned away the salty water that started to pour down the man's face with his thumbs, pulling him close and letting his head rest against his shoulder. "No, it's going to be fine, Chase. No matter what it was, we're here for you. We always have been, dear." Anti hushed as he stroked Chase's hair, rocking him gently in his embrace. "I'm sorry..." "There's no need to be, my dear. Just...please for their sake, come talk to us when you get like that again. Alright?" Brody nodded, pressing himself tighter to Anti's body, feeling as he held him stronger.

"He's going to need help moving around the house for ze next few days." Anti turned to Henrik, cocking a brow. "I made sure zat he got a blood transfusion to help boost his recovery vhile he was in ze hospital, but his body still hasn't recovered his strength." Anti understood the implications. "And you're fine with it being me?" Chase glanced up to the demon holding him so softly, his grip on him firm, and he saw in his eyes for the first time just how scared Anti really was. "Yeah, I am." Henrik smiled to the duo. "I'll go get your medication, Chase. I'll be back within the hour." Brody wondered why his friend had said that last part until he saw Anti showing that he understood.

Henrik was telling Anti how long he'd be away in case something happened to him.

Closing the door without a sound, Chase tugged away from Anti slightly, wanting to see his face. "...Did I frighten you, Anti?" Anti looked away, trying to hold in his tears. "Why? I thought that you were trying to kill us all; wouldn't my death make it easier on you? One less of us to worry about?" "You've lost your mind!" Anti barked, instantly regretting the action, but he wasn't about to take it back. "Don't you remember? I told you, I care for  ** _all_** of you guys and if you show me a little trust, there isn't anything I won't do for you. Yes, I do want to kill you guys, yes, I'm mostly untrustworthy, but that's just a small part of my personality." Chase felt his own eyes weld up with misty tears at Anti's words.

"A-And you're not messing with me? Tricking me into trusting you?" "My God! Chase, is my goddamn name Darkiplier?" He shook his head. "Then why would I manipulate your trust in me?" Brody gasped softly, unable to look Anti in the eye. "Chase..." Anti whispered, leaning down until his nose bumped against Chase's. "Kiss me." His eyes locked with Anti's. "Please." He didn't hesitate, sealing his lips to Chase's, unable and unwilling to hold back the desire and passion he had for the father of two. Brody moaned as he felt Anti borrow his tongue into his mouth and played with Chase's own, their bodies flush against each other. "Anti...Anti..." He heard Chase call, his fingers digging into his arms and shoulders, tugging him to hover over his body, his hand snaking onto the back of his neck and pulling him back down to his lips.

Anti let his hands dance over Chase's sides, hooking one of his arms around his waist as his other hand cupped his face, letting him deepen the kiss even more. "Fuck me, please. Anti, please, fuck me..!" "No." His reply hinted that he wanted to do just that, but he wasn't going to give Chase what he wanted. At least not right now. "What? But, I thought--" "You don't have your strength back yet, Chase. If you want me to kiss you, I will, but I won't do anything more than that." Brody looked hurt by his words and it tugged on Anti's heartstrings, but he won't give in. He knew that Chase was pushing him, testing him, seeing just how far he'll take things. "...Alright. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to push it."

Anti grinned warmly to the man under him, moving down and kissed his forehead, pressing their foreheads together after he pulled his lips away. "I forgive you, dear." "Dear? What's with you calling me that?" Anti sat up, hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Wait...are you embarrassed?" "What? N-No!" For the life of him, he didn't know why he laughed at the stutter, but he did; he saw in Anti's eyes that he was glad that he was laughing, even if it was  **at** him. "So what is with the nickname?" "I...do it with people I really care for..." "...You care for me?"

"More the normal, yeah." Anti glitched slightly, unsure of what to do. He doesn't just care about Chase, he's in love with the man (though he still hasn't told Jack that). "...Anti?" The man glanced to Chase, wanting to met his eyes, but those bright blues were gazing at his hands, the other toying with his digits. "Can...can we start over?" "Start...over? Start over what?" "The relationship we have. I...feel like I can actually trust you like Sean does...and, and I want to think of you as someone I can rely on."  He finally connected their eyes. "I want us to be friends, and I feel like we can't be that with how our relationship is right now."

Anti cracked the brightest smile Chase has ever seen. "I'd like us to be friends too. Sure, why not?" He held out his hand, that smile still on his lips despite Brody's confusion. "I'm Anti." Chase chuckled as he took the man's hand. "Chase Brody. It's nice to meet you. Again."


	7. Rapprochement

After a week of Anti carrying Chase between the places he wanted to go, Brody stood on shaky legs, holding the hand railing tight as he slowly descended the stairs, Anti right behind him, hands out and ready to catch him while Sean and Henrik were at the bottom, just in case Anti missed or Chase hurt himself in some other way. "You got this. Easy does it." Anti encouraged, feeling the determination radiating from him. They all let out a group cheer as Chase successfully reached the bottom of the stairs. "It lookz like your strength iz returning! Zis is very good, Chase." Schneeplestien spoke, Sean hugging the father warmly. Chase smiled brightly when Anti kissed his cheek, arms coiled around his waist.

Henrik narrowed his eyes at Anti, but says nothing. Anti and Chase have been extremely close these last seven days, the demon spending every moment he could spare with Chase. He's seen as Anti placed kisses onto Brody's cheeks, forehead, and lips whenever he appeared to become lonely or distance. Noticed when he held Chase's hand when the doctor gave him shots to help his immune system. And Henrik could no longer do midnight check-ups of Chase without Anti being with him in his bed. But for the life of him, he couldn't stay angry at Jack's inner demon, because over those past days, he's never seen Chase happier.

It was the only time outside of his wedding and the birth of his daughters, did he see Chase smile that brightly again; hear him laugh like an drunken idiot again. And yeah, he's still drinking, but now he had Anti with him, who would cut him off before he got too drunk or before he had too many hard drinks. "So what's for dinner tonight?" Anti asked as Chase reached down and held his hand, Anti giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure him. "One of Chase's favorites." Sean cooed, tucking back some of the man's hair out of his face. "And! I've decided ta make it movie night as well." Anti yipped in excitement at the news, blushing lightly at the chuckle coming from both Jack and Chase.

Grabbing a plate for both him and Chase, Anti plopped down one the sofa, a little smirk on his lips as Chase settled down between his legs, his back pressed against his chest. "Thanks." The father of two hushed as Henrik and Sean joined them on the couch, the doctor closer to Chase while Sean was closer to Anti. The YouTuber started up the movie, snuggling against Anti's right shoulder, the duo spotting as Henrik patted Brody's thigh, rubbing the muscle for a moment before he took his free hand; Chase balanced his plate on Anti's leg, knowing that he wouldn't mind it, and they ate in silence.

The warm company surrounding Chase comforted him; he's been fighting off those thoughts that caused Anti so much fear ever since he got out of this hospital, Anti not wanting him to be alone for too long.  _You've been alone for too long, Chase. I won't let that trend go on anymore._ Anti had told him after Henrik had returned with his medication, giving him the first of many shots to help boost his immune system and recover his strength. Chase felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, but when he reached to answer it, Anti was already pushing into his pants pocket, pulling out his phone and glitching away from the trio, his plate resting on the table as he answered the phone, once more glitching further away from the room and out of ear shot.

 _"Chase, where the fuck are you, you piece of shit? I've been trying to get a hold of you for the last week! God, you're so pathetic sometimes, you weak asshole."_ "I know you have been, Stacy." Anti coldly spoke, hearing her gasp on the other end.  _"A-Anti... What are you doing with his phone? Is Chase okay?"_ She was feinting concern for her ex-husband, but Anti knew that she wasn't interested in his safety. "I don't think you honestly care about that answer, but yes, he's fine." Her breath was shaky, and she was so clearly nervous that Anti wasn't too far from her. "Don't you worry, Stacy, I won't hurt the girls. At least, not yet." Anti  _never_ intended to hurt Chase's girls, but Stacy didn't know that and he wanted to make her afraid of him like he was God himself, about to strike judgement on her family.

 _"I-I was just wanting to see if Chase wanted to see the girls this weekend."_ "I'm sure he would love to, but he's not feeling too great. However," He leaned against the wall, his eyes locked out of the window. "I bet the girls would love to come over to uncle Jack's home to spend time with him." Stacy swallowed, so scared of what Anti might do to the children she gave birth to if they were alone with him. "...Wanna make a deal with the devil?" The woman went silent. "If you swear to me that you will let the girls stay with Chase for the entire weekend, then I promise that I will not be in Jack's home while they're here." Stacy has never trusted Anti, and as a mother her instinct told her to not even believe such words. "Well? What do you say?" He was a demon, and he knew just how to play on someone's fears (a trick he's learned from spending time with Darkiplier), so he wasn't surprised at the defeated sigh escaping her lips.  _"...Alright. I swear the girls can stay for the whole weekend."_ He knew she wanted him to say he'd uphold his promise, but she was afraid that he's just lie if he did. "Have a good night." He ended the call after a minute of silence.

"Who was that?" Jack asked as he rejoined them, finishing up his meal and putting his plate on top of Chase's empty one. "Just some collect caller. Don't worry, they won't call you again." He told Chase, handing him back his phone after he quickly deleted the call log. Henrik tossed him a side-ways glance as Chase excused himself, pushing against Anti to stand up and walked upstairs slowly. "He is getting better quickly. How many more shots do you think he'll need?" "About three more. But, tell us ze truth, Anti. Vho called him?" "Stacy." He flatly spoke, seeing the worry flashing across the other's face. "Don't worry. I've actually managed to set up a little surprise for him." Both Henrik and Sean raised a brow at his statement. "I convinced her to bring the kids here and to have them stay the whole weekend."

Anti had to fight back the smirk wanting to spread his lips as they both lost their jaws. "But, you two have to keep this a secret alright?" They nodded as Chase sluggishly re-entered the room. "Do I get to have my shot now?" Henrik ran some numbers in his head before he opened his mouth to speak. "Yes, but based on how you're recovering, I think I can give you the last of the medication." Both Anti and Chase were stunned. "That won't cause any side effects?" "Only if you plan on drinking later, mein friend. Otherwise, there's shouldn't be a problem. Well, you may feel tired earlier than usual, but nothing harmful." "And if he does decide to drink?" Anti asked, sensing that Chase was getting the itch to do so. "Hard to tell, but it most likely will just make him more starved for touch or affection." "So, he'll be even more of a cuddle-bug." Chase smacked Anti's cheek, but the strike was light, playful.

Jack chuckled at the egos, shaking his head with an amused grin. "Come on, I'm sure Marvin's waiting for us." Anti cocked a brow, clearly lost. "Both of you?" "Yep. Need to sort something out between the two, so I need to put on the dad pants again." Henrik groaned as he stood, gathering up the plates before heading to the kitchen. "You plan on staying over night there?" Sean nodded, leaning over to plant a kiss on both Anti's and Chase's cheek, getting off the couch to get a small bag out of his room. "Please don't burn the house down and Anti, do  **not** mess with any of my videos." Anti waved at him, dismissively, but Jack knew that he'd behave. "So...what now?"

* * *

Chase walked back to the couch, two beers in hand. "Thank you, dear." Anti spoke, one of his legs bent up, the other dangling over the edge of the sofa; he purred softly as Chase sank back down between his legs, wiggling against him to get more comfortable. They were just marathoning movies, not really watching them. Chase tilted his head to the side, his lips inches from Anti's throat--he was all too aware of the man's movements at the moment--his eyes trying to catch the demon's. Anti took a swig of his beer, intentionally ignoring Brody as he tried over and over to get his attention.

"Anti!" He whined, fully turning so he was kneeling between his legs, filling up Anti's line of sight. "Yes Chase?" "Stop toying with me!" He drunkenly growled, getting close enough for their noses to bump against each other. "Oh? And who says that I am?" Anti mocked, knowing full well that he was messing with Chase, but he wanted to see what he'd do now that he was pumped full of the last of his medication, Schneeplestien giving him his last shot before he and Jack left. Anti took a slow drink of his beer as Chase coiled his arms around his neck, their eyes locked. Brody felt as Anti's chest pressed against his own as he leaned forward, putting his beer onto the table. As he leaned back into the couch, Chase pounced, snaring the demon's lips with his own, threading his fingers into Anti's dyed hair.

Anti purred softly as he moved his lips against Chase's, his hand slipping under the man's shirt, swiping his tongue over his lower lip, silently asking for entrance. "Anti..." He breathed, parting his lips and giving him what he, as well as Chase, wanted. "Yes, dear?" The demon cooed, stroking his hand down the man's spine slowly, making his skin crawl as he released a pleased gasp. "Fuck me, please..!" "No, no. Not now, dear." Chase whined, fully straddling Anti's lap. "Please?" His voice was mouse-like, his eyes unable to meet Anti's when he asked. The other male cupped his cheek, leaning up and deeply kissing him. "I won't have sex with you unless we're in the bedroom. But..." He trailed off, chaining Chase's attention to him. He smirked, flipping them around so Chase was pressed into the couch, sliding down his body, peppering kisses to any exposed flesh his mouth found.

Brody gasped when Anti lifted his shirt and decorated his abs with wet kisses, shoving the fabric up and over his head, yanking it off his arms and tossing it away. "Anti!" He moaned as Anti descended onto his chest, hungry for his flesh. He circled the tip of his slick muscle around one of his nipples, sucking on the pebbled bud as he toyed with the other one between his fingers. He danced back and forth between them, smirking into Chase's collarbone as he kept squirming under his caresses. "You like when I touch you like this, handsome?" "Yes! Oh, fuck..." He groaned, bucking his hips into the air to try and brush his bulge against any part of Anti. The other felt the arousal pulsing within Chase and he didn't want to deny the man something he so clearly needed, especially if he still has to deal with that harpy of an ex-wife called Stacy; however, Anti knew that it was too soon to give Chase that deep affection and intimacy that he needed. Sean's inner demon needed to make sure that Stacy didn't damage this wonderful man named Chase Brody anymore than she already has.

And that was going to take time and careful planning.  _Meanwhile..._

Anti followed Chase's happy trail down, quickly opening up his jeans and yanking them down his legs. Brody's back arched as Anti lapped at his hard-on through his boxers, wanting so badly to have Anti fuck him. "Anti, please!" Anti hushed Chase, tenderly stroking the flesh of his inner thigh as he palmed the throbbing member. "I know ya want me ta fuck you, but I won't. Not yet." He reached up and tugged on the father of two's chin, dragging his ocean eyes down to him. "I swear to you, we will have sex one day, but not tonight." Chase whimpered at the news, but nodded his head, combing his digits through Anti's hair as he opened the slit of his boxers, releasing his penis from its cotton prison. "Do you want my hand or my mouth?" Anti questioned, not moving from where he knelt between the other man's spread legs. "Mouth, oh please God, I want your mouth." Anti smirked into Chase's hip as he planted kisses onto the bone. "You tell me if you want me to stop. And Chase?" He waited until the man's eyes were set on his own, grinning softly as he saw that the white's of his eyes were now black from his own arousal, his mis-matched irises almost glowing. "I want to hear all of you."

"Fuck!" Chase cursed as Anti swallowed him whole, his nose buried in Brody's pubic hair as he sucked and licked his cock. "Oh, shit, that's it, Anti. Fuck!" Chase's hands had burrowed into Anti's locked, tugging on his hair and hearing as he moaned in bliss from the pain, his own moaned echoing them as the vibrations from his voice increased his pleasure. "Anti, oh by Jesus, Anti!" The demon purred in response, getting his hair pulled a little harder from his humming and started to bob his head as he kept a steady pressure on Chase's penis. "Oh yeah, oh goddamn it, yes! Right there! Oh fuck, lick my cock there. Shit!" God was Chase noisy, but Anti was  **not** complaining; he did say he wanted to hear him. Chase bucked his hips, nearly making Anti choke (which was impressive), when the demon carefully scraped his lengthened canines against his member.

"Again! Again, on the head of my cock! Anti, plea-- ** _fuck_**!" Doing as he was told, Anti reveled in the sounds he was drawing from Chase and the drowning level of bliss radiating from him, seeping into his body. "Shit, Anti, I'm so fucking close..! Oh!" His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his toes curling as Anti focused all of his efforts onto the head of his leaking cock, one of his hands coiling around the base of his member and stroking him slowly, adding to the ecstasy that swamped his mind and burned his veins. "Oh, oh, oh fuck! Fuck, oh fuck, f-fuck! Anti, Anti, A-Anti,  **ANTI**!" He couldn't give him anymore warning than that, coming hard as his spine curved into a perfect arch, his hands balling up in Anti's locks and tugging, his toes curled tight as his legs went taunt; his eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his mouth agape, and total paradise was on his face.

He collapsed back onto the couch, whimpering as Anti gave him a few more suckles to milk him through the last of his high, pulling off him and swallowing his seed as he tucked his member back into place, redressing him as he snaked up his torso with a trail of kisses, ending on his lips. "Mm...You taste so good with my seed on your tongue, Anti." Anti chuckled lightly, pushing his own arousal into the back burner; while his cock pressing against his pants zipper wasn't the best feeling in the world, he would suffer with it for now. This moment was all about Chase, not him or his own needs. "I'm not surprised, you've always tasted good." Chase blushed at his words, tugging Anti closer so he could nuzzle his face into his throat. Of course, that's when he felt the tip of Anti's cock poke his belly.

"Oh...mm..." Anti's face scrunched up as Chase gently rubbed his hand against his member. "Fuck... _Daidí_..." Chase's breath caught in his throat at the Irish slipping from Anti's mouth; he knows that the demon intentionally avoids speaking in the accent, but fuck. Chase would willing go to hell and back just to hear him say  anything in their natural accent, even more so if those words were Irish. "Say that again, Anti." The named being gasped, his hands clamping onto Chase's shoulders as he shuttered, " _Daidí_..!" "Yes, baby?" Chase purred, the alcohol finally taking over his brain and it was currently telling him to toy with a being who could destroy everything he's ever cared about with a mere snap of his fingers. "Kiss me, please." And Chase lunged up, his tongue diving into Anti's waiting mouth, pressing against and playing with tongue.

" _Daidí, déan teagmháil liom, le do thoil_!" Brody dove his hand into Anti's pants, not even bothering to pull down the zipper, and started stroking his leaking cock. "Look at you, so wet for me already." Anti whined, reaching down and undoing his jeans,  shoving them away from his hips so Chase had more room. "You know what you are, Anti?" He nodded and Chase was interested on what he'd say. "Say it." "I-I'm a slut." Brody's heart skipped a beat. Anti's eyes were staring deep into his own and he saw that he wasn't even attempting to lie or say what he thought Chase wanted to hear. He was admitting that he was a slut.

"Who else has touched you, slut?" "Sean, and Mark, and Darkiplier, and Googleplier, and Wilford." He listed and with each name, Chase squeezed his cock a little harder, his hand slowing down to a near crawl, Anti whimpering at how mind-boggling good it felt. "Five other people have touched you like this?" "Yes." He had been keeping his eyes on the father, but he suddenly snapped his eyes away, blush coloring his cheeks. "H-Have I been bad because of that,  _Daidí_?" Chase growled into Anti's neck, lapping at the slash there, the tang of copper on his lips as he said, "Well, since you belong to Sean, yes." Anti released a soft noise when Chase stopped his strokes, his hands pressing a little tighter into the man's shoulders. "Forgive me,  _Daidí_. Please,  _Daidí_ , forgive me." "And why should I? You're a slut. You'll just going to crawl back to one of them behind Sean's back."

"No, no! I won't! I promise!" Anti claimed, shaking his head before he pressed their foreheads together. "I promise it will only be Sean and the other egos that I do this with! I won't leave Jack for another man again, I swear!" Those words were total bullshit, but goddamn, he was getting off on how dominating Chase was right now. "So, what are you for me?" "A slut. I'm your slut." Anti choked on his breath when Chase jerked his hand sharply, setting a fast pace as he kept that tight grip on him, Anti whimpering and calling out Chase's name. "Chase,  _Daidí_ , fuck!  _Níos mó_! _Níos mó le do thoil_ , _ba mhaith liom níos mó_!" "More what, slut?" "Touch me more, please! Please, touch your slut more; I love it when you touch me like this,  _Daidí_!" Anti's head lolled back as Chase circled his thumb over his glands and the slit of his cock, a loud moan echoing in the room. "Look at you, Anti. Sucking me off so eagerly before, showing no interest in anything except my own pleasure, only to fall apart under my touch, begging me for more just like the slut you are. You fucking, dirty cock slut." Anti moaned like a bitch in heat at the name, not even trying to hold back his sounds anymore.

"No wonder you've only shown sexual interest for men; all you want is their cocks buried deep in you, letting them use you just so you can get fucked on a dick. Getting bored of the dildos Sean has in the closet, along with your own toys?" Anti shook his head. "I love his toys, and he's the one who bought mine; I just want to be used like this, to be toyed with, to be fucked like I was a toy myself." Anti confessed wholeheartedly. Why lie at this point? He liked to be used, to be degraded, and he sure as all fuck loved it when his partners talked dirty like this. "So if you let me fuck you, either with my cock or with one of your, or Sean's toys, you'd get off on that?" Anti hummed, forcing his head to roll forward and locked his eyes with Chase's. The man was hard again and he had an idea that he really liked.

And was 100 percent sure Chase would love it too.

"I know I said that I wouldn't fuck you, Chase." He started, getting the other's attention. "I never said that I wouldn't let you fuck me." Anti's head was nearly thrown onto the couch cushion as Chase tossed him onto the sofa, his ass in the air, his hands gripping the cushions. The demon mewled as Chase squeezed the head of his cock, his thumb still toying with his glands. "You want it rough, slut?" Anti reached over the edge of the sofa, his hand glitching slightly and a bottle of lube materialized in his grasp. "So you won't feel bad, but only to coat your cock,  _Daidí_." Anti explained as he handed the bottle to Chase, who smiled happily; Anti sensed that, while Brody was more than willing to be rough with him, he didn't want to actually hurt the being. Quickly coating his throbbing member, Chase lined himself with Anti's entrance, leaning down to kiss the back of his neck, slowly trailing down his spine, placing one last peck to the base of his spine before he gave his hips a harsh snap, bottoming out in a single thrust.

Anti  _moaned_ at the burn of being forcefully stretched, feeling as Chase snagged a handful of his hair and pulled, his head being craned back at an uncomfortable angle, but the demon didn't care, it all felt too good. The echo of skin slapping against skin provided the chorus for Anti's moans and mewls, total music to both of their ears as Chase set a brutal pace, changing the angle of his thrusts every so often until, "FUCK CHASE!" "Does my dirty slut like it there?" "Yes! Oh, by the gods, your slut likes feeling your cock pound into me there! More, please, please!" Chase chuckled rather wickedly, halting his thrusts, rolling his hips instead, Anti groaning as the tip of his member rubbed against his sweet spot. "That's right. Now beg for my cock, you filthy slut." " _Daidí_ , please! Please fuck your slut with your cock! I want to feel good from your cock, please! Please, please, fuck your slut's pussy with your cock,  _Daidí_ , please!" Chase growled deeply, hands gripping Anti's hips hard, holding him in place as he started up again with a ravenous fervor.

"Who's dirty little cock slut are you, Anti?" " _Is mise_! _Tá mé do slut coileach beag salach_!" "And who's pussy am I fucking?" " _Is mise_!" Chase's growl rumbled against Anti's back as his chest was pressed against him, his teeth digging into the back of his neck as he pounded into him harder. "Fuck!  _Daidí_ , I'm so close! I-I'm so fucking close,  _Daidí_!" "Who the fuck says I'm going to let you cum, you fucking slut?" Anti whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes at the mere thought of being unable to release after enduring just blinding pleasure for so long. "Please let me come! Please, please Chase, please! I want to come! Will you please let your slut come?!" He begged, his hips rutting back to try and met Chase's thrusts. The volume of Chase's own grunts and moans increased, but Anti still didn't have an answer. "Please, Chase! Please let me come!" He still got no reply and he could feel as both of their orgasms were racing for them.

" _Le do thoil_ , Chase, _le do thoil_! _Lig dom teacht ó do choileach ag fucking mo pussy beag daingean mar sin go maith mar seo_! _Le do thoil_ , _táim ag iarraidh ort lig dom teacht as do choileach_!" Chase was right on the edge of his release, Anti forcing himself to not come until he was told the words he so desperately wanted to hear when Brody said low and deep into his ear, "Come." Anti screamed, hearing as his voice cracked as he shot his seed onto the cushion underneath him, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as his jaw felt like it became unhinged; Chase bellowed out a moan as Anti's walls clamped down on his member, flinging him over the edge and filling his hole with his sperm, his hands griping his hips a little tighter as he sloppily thrusted into him a few more times, working both of them through the suffocating bliss coursing through their bodies.

"Are you alright, Anti?" Chase asked as they both heaved for air, the father of two still inside of the demon. He couldn't muster up a response, simply nodding his head as he tried to restart his brain. It's been so long since he's been fucked like that, even longer since he's come this hard. And he felt then as a huge chunk of negative emotions unfurled from Chase's mind, leaving him; Chase, in reaction to that subconscious release, peppered Anti's back with kisses. This was exactly what Chase needed. To be reminded that he's not a weak man, that he can be and is in control, that he's masculine, strong, powerful; to be reminded that he's an actual man, not some woman's accessory to be tossed into the trash once she's grown tired of it. Anti carefully pushed himself up, not wanting to have Chase slip out of him just yet (he can feel that, emotionally, he still needs to have their bodies connected), reached behind himself and snagged one of Brody's hands, pulling it around his waist and placing it over his heart.

Chase was shocked at how fast and hard the being's heart was beating, gleefully remembering how he listened to a slower version of it to help him fall asleep. "You did this." He turned his head to look into Brody's eyes, still blown out from bliss. "Don't you dare forget it." Chase slowly moved his head forward, resting his chin on Anti's shoulder before he kissed it, smiling as Anti craned his neck a little so he could get at his lips. The gentle, soft kisses were followed by Anti leaning his head against Chase's, the man's softened penis still inside of him, drinking in the peace of the moment, memorizing how warm Chase's body was, and how good it felt to have it molded against his own.

"Thank you, Anti. I...I really needed this." Anti smiled, finally moving away from Chase, the man lightly sounding a noise at the loss of their connected bodies, but he felt his face coil up into stunned shock as Anti turned around and hugged him tight, his face lost in his throat. "I know you did, and...you're welcome, Chase." Brody gently moved Anti's chin, seeing through a crystal lens just how much this moment of passion meant for the demon. "I know you and Sean have had sex, but...has it ever been anything like this?" Antisepticeye shook his head, a little bit of the sweat that veiled their bodies making his hair cling to his forehead. "The emotional need of my partner dictates just how passionate the sex is. Sean, or anyone I've slept with in fact, never needed this level of intimacy as much as you do." Chase was floored. He's always known that there are times when Jack's super stressed and that he and Anti end up having sex more often the normal during those times (three or four times a day if Jack didn't absolutely need to finish something up), but he never would have even fathomed that it was the emotional needs of Anti's partner that controlled just how intense the sex was.

"Did...you need this just as much as I did?" Chase asked, some of the alcohol they've consumed that night having left his brain, most likely due to their recent activities. Anti nodded in agreement. "Remember, I care about all of you guys, and I worry about everyone just as much as Sean, if not more. I get stressed out about things too, and I need a healthy way to vent that sometimes." "When you said you liked being used..." Brody trailed off, understanding what that really meant for Anti. When he's the one in control, it's for his partner's benefit; when he surrenders that control, letting whoever wants to fuck him have total power over him, he's wanting an emotional release. "Is everything okay?" Chase asked when Anti came back, having left to get a damp towel to clean up the mess. Anti sighed, sinking back down on the couch, taking his nearly forgotten beer and quickly finishing it off. "Yes and no. Yes, everything is fine now, but..." His mis-matched eyes held Chase's concerned ocean hues. "When you attempted to commit suicide...you don't know how much you scared me. How much I hated myself for not being able to protect you, to stop you from making another attempt."

"...Was that why I never saw you at the hospital?" Anti hung his head, his shoulders sinking. It was all the confession Chase needed. "I'm sorry, Anti." The demon snapped his head to the shirtless man, feeling as a mix of emotions plowed into him. "I...I just..." He sighed. "I didn't want to...I don't know... I...I guess, I just wasn't thinking straight. I felt so...trapped at the time and my drinking wasn't a escape for me anymore, so..." Anti placed his hand on Chase's thigh, getting his notice. "I know. All of the emotions you felt at the time were burned into the room, so I knew what you felt. I...I just don't want you to ever feel like your alone, that you have no one to talk to or trust to hear you out." He connected their hues, a little furrow in his brow. "I mean, you are close with both Henrik and Sean. And yes, you might not want to talk to Jack because there's a higher chance of me hearing what you're talking about, but that doesn't mean that I won't listen to what you're saying." Chase raised a brow, but Anti just smirked. "Do you want to guess who Marvin talked to when he was having issues?"

Brody laughed out of sheer shock. He couldn't believe that Marvin went to  _Anti_ of all the people he could have talked to when he was having trouble with somethings. "You are ridiculous some times." "Only some times? Excuse you, sir, but you offend me." The sass in Anti's tone had both of them breaking into warm laughter. "Oh. Heh...I'm glad." Anti turned to face Chase as he spoke. "Yeah?" He lifted his arm, wrapping it around Chase's shoulders as he got into his personal bubble, his head resting against under his chin, curling into Anti's side, his legs thrown over the demon's, a sigh of content leaving him as he found a comfortable position. "Yeah." Chase hummed with a grin when a kiss was put onto the crown of his head. "Get some sleep. I'll bring you upstairs after a while, okay?" Anti waved his hand, changing the channel to a fresh collection of movies, feeling as Chase smiled into his shirt. "My bed, right?" "Yep." Anti kissed the top of his head again. "Sweet dreams, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irish according to Google:
> 
> Daidí = Daddy (Pronounced exactly like you think it is)
> 
> Daidí, déan teagmháil liom, le do thoil! = Daddy, touch me, please!
> 
> Níos mó! Níos mó le do thoil, ba mhaith liom níos mó! = More! More please, I want more!
> 
> Is mise! Tá mé do slut coileach beag salach! = Yours! I'm your dirty little cock slut!
> 
> Is mise! = Yours!
> 
> Le do thoil, Chase, le do thoil! Lig dom teacht ó do choileach ag fucking mo pussy beag daingean mar sin go maith mar seo! Le do thoil, táim ag iarraidh ort lig dom teacht as do choileach! = Please, Chase, please! Please let me come from your cock fucking my tight little pussy so good fucking like this! Please, I'm begging you please let me come from your cock!


End file.
